


Keeping Score

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Boredom in the Compound leads to some interesting ways to pass the time.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot idea that was given to me by Bbblaney77 from one of my other fics. Not long, but I wanted to write it.

Those that are assembled in the Compound commons area are watching a tennis match. Well, not exactly a tennis match. No, this is a hell of a lot better than any sporting event currently in existence.

“Ah, yes, because having your name on every one of your creations isn’t narcissistic.”

“It’s called a brand. Better than creating a trumped-up play about a falsified event.”

“At least my combat abilities are my own. I don’t need a metal shell to fight.”

“Fight? Yeah, I’ve heard about you trying to fight. All of your magic and tricks. Tell me, out of all of the things that you could’ve done when face to face with one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, how did trying to stab him with a butter knife top the list?”

“Would you like to see how much of a butter knife it is, because I can show you.”

The audience continues to watch as Loki and Tony Stark go back and forth. It’s a battle of words, between two of the snarkiest beings to ever grace the Compound.

“Who’s winning?” Peter asks MJ, who is leaning up against him with a score board on the sketchpad in her lap.

“Looks like Stark has this round,” she smirks. “Loki seems to be floundering a bit. A little disappointing after the ‘can’t even cook a decent meal’ argument he had last time.”

“Who knew the Trickster God could cook so well?” Peter smiles.

Ever since Loki became a regular resident of the Compound, these arguments became a regular thing. A back and forth between two cocky people who happen to be housed in the same place. It can start over anything. An injury or hit during training, cooking dinner, or even some snide remark about the other person. This particular banter started when the Battle of New York was brought up. It led to the Trickster God making fun of the name on the side of the building at the time, and kept on going with Tony claiming that it was a little cocky of the deity to even try and use such an obvious place to set up the portal. It then snowballed into a five-minute argument about their egos, that every person here agrees is sort of a pot and kettle situation.

After a few closing snarks, they both huff in almost the exact same way before storming off to their own “corners.” Tony’s is either the lab or wherever Pepper is, while Loki just sulks in his room.

“Yep,” MJ pops. She turns her score chart around to show the rest of the people still in the commons. “From what I’ve tallied, Stark won that one.”

Everyone takes a quick glance at her chart, before a few of them compare it with their own. Apparently, there isn’t too much change between them because they all just shrug in agreement.

“Alright, FRIDAY,” Natasha smiles up at the ceiling. “Update the win tally.”

“Tally updated,” she reports. “Score is forty-seven to forty-nine, with Boss currently leading.”

“Yes,” Peter gives a small cheer. “That means I’m on track to win the bet.”

“Still a few more days left for that,” Clint points out. “A lot could change before then.”

“But they usually keep their distance for at least the next day,” Sam counters. “So, the results are looking more and more finalized.”

The Avengers and friends in the room continue their own small debate, grinning while they talk about the wager. After all, they all have things like chores, food, and choices for movie night on the line. It’s a big deal to all of them. Still, it’s just one of the ways they have fun and keep entertained together at the Compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I felt like writing it.
> 
> Suggestions are read and considered.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
